


Halo

by Slytherin_Sweetheart



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Baz tried to teach Simon to play violin, Beyonce - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Other, Romantic Comedy, Simon can sing, SnowBaz, Song fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 06:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19717897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Sweetheart/pseuds/Slytherin_Sweetheart
Summary: Simon asked Baz to teach him how to play violin, but as his lessons progress, Baz realizes just how helpless is Simon when it comes to that instrument. Simon might not be talented with an instrument, but he can sing. Simon Snow can sing. As he is shy about his singing voice, Baz won’t say or do anything to pressure his boyfriend into singing, but how he wishes Simon would whisper songs in his ears again.The Beyoncé Snowbaz song fic you didn’t know you needed.





	Halo

“No, Simon!” Said Baz as he moved his arm to adjust Simon’s hand on the violin. 

“Try to initiate movement from the wrist, you’re moving your whole arm there.”

“So I just initiate the movement from the wrist,” said Simon, but his voice quivered as Baz tickled him. 

“You know Baz, you’re making it really hard to focus.”

Baz only looked at his boyfriend and smirked. 

“Simon it’s not my fault that your musical abilities are limited to singing happy birthday off-key and mediocrely playing the bongos.” 

“Baz! I’ll have you know Micah likes when I play the bongos.” Simon had put down the violin that Baz was reticently lending him until they’d find time to buy Simon a violin. Of all the things that would result from his relationship with his vampire boyfriend, learning how to play the violin never once crossed Simon’s mind.

“Simon, Micah says he likes it because he seeks your approval. Penny, Agatha and I agree, the bongos must go.” 

Simon narrowed his eyes, trying to determine whether his boyfriend was being serious or not, which Baz realized. 

“I’m being serious,” he rolled his eyes and pecked his boyfriend’s cheek. Simon raised a brow and ran to find his bongos. He ran out the door to do and find them a hiding spot far from his flat. Where Simon had dashed away from Baz, the latter stood. He face palmed.

“Well I guess that’s the end of today’s lesson,” he sighed as he picked up his violin.

Baz was passionate about two things in life, the first being Simon, and the second being music. When Simon had voiced that he loved watching Baz play the violin, Baz could’ve died happily. But of course Simon had to go and “learn” to play the bongos, which irked Baz. The bongos were a cheerful, lively, beachy instrument, and Baz couldn’t relate to any of that. And so Simon had been trying to learn the violin to appease his vampiric boyfriend, and Baz was happy about it at first.  


Trying to teach Simon how to play the violin was like trying to teach a monkey to play violin, mildly entertaining but mostly an impossible task. Baz has tried everything, but Simon seemed to be helpless when it came to music, or so he thought. Baz played a song after another, classical music being a delicate escape to his frustration. He was focused, but his posture was relaxed and his eyes closed, Baz let himself drift off into a melodic secret garden. He started playing a bit more upbeat, “oh no,” he thought. Baz stopped playing and groaned, was he really playing one of Beyoncé’s songs on the violin? 

“It didn’t sound half bad,” Simon panted from the doorway, his was red and pearls of sweat were dripping on his temples. His comment had scared Baz who used his violin as a bat to hit Simon. One chord snapped.

“Simon!” Baz left his violin in its case. “Never do that again!”

“You hit me!”

“Well you scared me!”

“Well...” Simon seemed at a loss of words, “uh-was that Beyoncé’s “Halo” you were trying to play?” 

“I wasn’t trying to play anything. I don’t try, I do.” 

“It’s a good song,” murmured Simon as he approached his boyfriend, ready to engulf him in his embrace. Baz saw what he was doing and crossed his arms.

“Not before you shower, I don’t know where you’ve been.” 

“We wouldn’t be having this conversation had you not menaced to take away the bongos!” Said Simon as he headed for the shower.

He had actually ran to Penny and Micah’s loft and begged Micah to keep the bongos for the time being. Micah had only said: “anything for a bro,” before taking the bongos. Simon knew that Penny would know sooner or later, but she hadn’t been the one to threaten to take them away. Simon had noticed that Baz had been on edge lately, and he couldn’t help but feel a little responsible. He also knew that he could not play violin to save his life.

Simon laughed as he thought about why he hadn’t given up yet, every other day, when they would have a lesson, Baz would put his arms around Simon. His calloused fingertips guiding Simon’s. “I’m weak for this boy,” thought Simon.

Once in the shower, he made sure the door was closed, before turning on his phone. He put Beyoncé’s song on and started singing softly:

Remember those walls I built  
well baby they’re tumbling down  
they didn’t even put up a fight,  
they didn’t even make a sound

He thought back to Baz’ playing this tune. Only understanding now, that Baz was probably still scared of commitment, of what their relationship would become. Baz has been pinning for Simon for so long, and Simon had been using an excuse to follow him around and observe him. They had spent so much time reaching for each other and...

Everywhere I’m looking now,  
I’m surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo,  
You’re my saving grace

Simon sang his lungs out to Beyoncé’s song. He had only ever sung in the shower, to himself. Because he had never sung, really sung, in front of anyone, he didn’t know just how just how perfect his pitch was, just how incredibly strong were his vocal chords. He was an amazing singer. He kept his singing voice to himself, but that day, Baz had heard the song he was playing on his phone.

When Baz heard the song, a smile took over his face and he had every intention of joining Simon in the shower, that is, until he heard Simon’s voice. Baz’ jaw dropped and he froze as he was about to open the door. Baz had unknowingly been dating a prodigious singer. “If he has been hiding this,” he thought taking a step back, “what else was he hiding?”


End file.
